1. Field of Invention
The present invention relates generally to an applicator for liquids. More specifically the present invention relates to a hollow tube swab applicator that contains the liquids for application.
2. Description of Related Art
Swab applicator generally comprises of a tubular handle with a formed absorbent tip at one or both of the two ends of the tubular handle. The absorbent tip may be made of cotton or a foam absorbent material. The tip may also be a brush. The tubular handle may be made of wood, paper, or plastic and it may be solid or hollow.
Swab applicators have a variety of applications. Swab applicators are a convenient and sanitary means for applying and removing a variety of substances such as liquids, lotions, creams, and various chemicals and medications.